A la rencontre des Etoiles
by Neliia
Summary: Avez-vous déjà imaginé la rencontre entre un dragon et une étoile ? Pouvez-vous imaginer leur relation ? Leur histoire est-elle seulement possible ? - NaLu / GaLe / MiraXus " L'amertume qu'elle avait sentie plus tôt était plus forte encore mais ne la raisonna pas. Sa sagesse et ses pensées semblaient avoir pris des vacances pour une durée indéterminée. "


Gajeel avait toujours inspiré la crainte et le respect par sa simple présence autoritaire et imposante. Sa carrure grande et musclée avait tendance à faire baisser les épaules les plus fières. Ses poings serrés faisaient serrer les mâchoires tremblantes. Toutefois, si ce n'était pas suffisant, ses yeux vermeils faisaient baisser les têtes les plus récalcitrantes.

Toutefois, une seule personne n'avait jamais su résister à ses attributs de chasseur de dragons : Lévy. Jamais elle n'avait eu peur de celui que l'on appelait le démon. Oh si bien sûr avait-elle eu peur lorsqu'il l'avait crucifiée à un arbre, mais ce n'était pas là Gajeel. C'était alors un démon rongé par le désespoir et la solitude. Il aurait alors tout fait pour attirer l'attention. Quand il était revenu, Lévy avait appris à le connaître... et à l'aimer.

C'est pourquoi quand Lucy ouvrit la porte de la guilde à la recherche de sa meilleure amie, elle chercha d'abord l'imposante silhouette massive et sombre du chasseur de dragons. Il était plus facile à reconnaître avec son exotisme et son charme atypique que la petite Lévy, souvent plus ou moins cachée dans son ombre, profitant du silence régnant autour de ce dernier pour lire un livre.

Toutefois, bien que ce soit la bleutée qu'elle cherchait, ce fut Gajeel qui remarqua le premier la présence de la constellationniste. Il faut dire qu'on pouvait la sentir de loin. Il fronça le nez quand elle s'approcha plus encore, heurtant ses sens surdéveloppés. Il ne put s'empêcher de faire fleurir un sourire narquois sur ses lèvres avant de lancer une pique acerbe :

 _« - Alors Bunny Girl, on a oublié de prendre sa douche et on s'est rattrapé sur le parfum ? »_

Il se fit aussitôt fusiller du regard, les yeux marrons, impérieux, dardant sur lui sa colère noire. Lucy ne lui laissa pas le temps de dire autre chose qu'elle cracha sur un ton venimeux :

 _« - Toi Gajeel, ferme là un peu, je suis venue voir Lévy pas affronter tes sarcasmes. »_

Le silence se fit aussitôt autour de la table. Lucy était toujours bienveillante avec tout le monde alors sa brusque froideur eut de quoi rafraîchir même le plus posé des chasseurs de dragons. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il voulut répliquer qu'il remarqua alors les battements de cœur erratiques de la blonde, sa respiration courte et forcée et l'odeur de malaise qui se dégageait d'elle. Il préféra alors ne rien dire et s'installer plus confortablement sur sa chaise, grignotant un morceau de métal. Inspirant un grand coup comme pour se donner du courage, son ton étant bien moins assuré, elle demanda à sa meilleure amie :

 _« - Est-ce qu'on peut se parler, s'il te plaît ? »_

Lévy fut un peu étonnée de sa requête qui ressemblait d'ailleurs plus à une supplication : jamais la blonde n'avait eu à lui demander quelque chose pour qu'elle puisse parler. Comprenant que Lucy désirait être seule, la bleutée poussa un peu Gajeel pour lui faire comprendre de les laisser. Toutefois, un murmure presque angoissé de la constellationniste lui fit suspendre son geste :

 _« - Pas ici je t'en prie. »_

Comprenant que ce dont Lucy voulait lui parler pouvait être grave, la manieuse des mots se leva, posant une main sur le biceps du dragon d'acier. Elle se pencha pour lui déposer un baiser sur la joue et seul un regard lui permit de lui faire savoir qu'elle ne serait pas longue. C'est que depuis leur mise en couple, il était devenu beaucoup trop protecteur à son goût...

Lucy eut un pincement au cœur à les voir si heureux, sans besoin de mot pour se parler. Juste des regards, des sourires en coin et chacun savait exactement ce qu'ils signifiaient, les mots non-dits qu'ils représentaient alors. Lorsqu'elles furent toutes les deux dehors, assise sur un banc près du parc de la guilde, la jeune femme blonde demanda à son homologue de lancer un sort de silence. Ainsi, personne ne pourrait les entendre. Curieuse mais compréhensive, Lévy s'exécuta aussitôt. Elle posa ensuite une main compatissante sur celle, tremblante, de son amie avant de lui demander calmement :

 _« - Qu'y a-t'il Lucy ? Tu n'as vraiment pas l'air d'aller bien... »_

La concernée se prit alors la tête dans les mains, ses coudes reposant sur ses genoux. Ses épaules étaient complètement affaissées et on sentait dans toute sa posture son effondrement et sa lassitude. La tête toujours baissée, elle répondit :

 _« - J'ai fait une connerie... Une énorme en fait. »_

Lévy ne l'arrêta pas, la laissant aller à son rythme et lui révéler ce qu'elle ne voulait dire à personne d'autre qu'elle. Sa meilleure amie, les larmes aux yeux se tourna vers elle avant d'avouer :

 _« - J'ai couché avec Natsu... »_

La confidente ne put empêcher un hoquet de stupeur de franchir ses lèvres. Avait-elle bien entendu ? Elle savait d'ores et déjà que la blonde était amoureuse du dragon de feu depuis des lustres mais jamais elle n'avait osé se lancer. Alors de là à coucher avec lui, il y avait un monde. Et quand bien même, ils l'avaient fait, pourquoi ne se réjouissait-elle pas ? Connaissant Natsu il devait être un homme fidèle. Elle ne posa pas ses questions mais se contenta de prendre son amie dans les bras avant que celle-ci ne continue :

 _« - Et... je... je crois bien l'avoir un peu forcé. »_

Redressant la maîtresse des étoiles, Lévy la regarda droit dans les yeux avant de lui intimer de tout lui raconter. Comment ? Pourquoi ? Quand ? Mais que s'était-il donc passé ? Avec un soupir de résignation, la jeune femme s'exécuta.

 _~ La veille ~_

Lucy regarda toutes ses affaires éparpillées partout dans sa chambre. Elle venait de sortir de sa douche quand une évidence la frappa de plein fouet : elle n'avait rien à se mettre. Aucune robe, aucune jupe, ni aucun pantalon ne réussit à esquiver son regard acéré et parmi cet examen minutieux, aucune de ses affaires ne lui parut appropriée.

Oh si bien sûr, elle avait des affaires, beaucoup même. Mais rien qui ne correspondait à son humeur du moment. Elle ne se sentait pas particulièrement attirante, loin de là. Il y avait des jours comme ça où ça n'allait pas. Et aujourd'hui en faisait parti. Elle jeta alors son dévolu sur une robe rose qui lui arrivait aux chevilles. Elle ne la mettait pas spécialement en valeur, sans la dévaloriser non plus, ce qui lui convenait parfaitement. Elle mit quelques bijoux avant de se maquiller légèrement. Des chaussures blanches vinrent chausser ses pieds et elle put enfin se regarder dans le miroir.

La jeune femme n'était pas totalement satisfaite mais qu'y pouvait-elle ? Quoi qu'elle fasse, elle n'échapperait pas à cet état de morosité qui semblait être le sien pour la journée. Était-ce la fête de ce soir qui la démoralisait ainsi ? Elle n'aurait su le dire. Tout ce qu'elle put remarquer, c'est que la couleur de sa robe était assortie aux cheveux de Natsu. Suite à cette constatation, la jeune femme soupira un peu plus.

Il lui restait encore un peu de temps avant de partir pour la guilde et elle décida alors de ranger les affaires en bazar et de continuer à écrire son roman. Elle ne pensait pas pouvoir y arriver, sa mélancolie l'empêchant d'aligner le moindre mot, pourtant elle se prit au jeu et ne releva la tête que bien des heures plus tard. Il faisait déjà nuit lorsqu'elle se rendit compte du retard qu'elle avait. Elle se hâta de prendre un manteau avant de brusquement s'arrêter sur le pas de la porte. Il était déjà si tard... et personne n'était venu la chercher ? Quel triste constat...

Tout de même légèrement consciente que la mauvaise humeur pouvait lui faire tirer de mauvaises conclusions, elle se hâta pour aller à la guilde. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte, elle ne put que s'émerveiller devant le travail splendide fourni par Mirajane. Toute la guilde avait été décorée d'or et de noir, symbolisant les deux couleurs préférées des fiancés à l'honneur pour cette soirée.

Elle n'eut pas besoin de chercher longtemps ses compagnons : le bruit qu'il faisait étant largement supérieur à celui des autres groupes. Elle se figea un instant en voyant Natsu avec un baggy noir et un débardeur rouge sang. Mavis qu'il était beau. Et elle l'aimait. Cette constatation mille fois formulée lui fit tout de même fermer les yeux. Elle l'aimait à en mourir. Elle l'aimait à lui donner sa vie si besoin. A quitter la guilde si tel était son désir. Elle l'aimait à avoir haï Yukino quand il avait voulu lui rendre hommage en s'attaquant à Sabertooth. Elle l'aimait à avoir regretté le retour de Lisanna. Et elle s'en voulait terriblement. Elle l'aimait au point d'avoir peur. D'angoisser jusqu'à imaginer un refus de sa part. Elle l'aimait au point de ne plus pouvoir respirer lorsqu'elle l'imaginait loin d'elle. Elle l'aimait sûrement depuis bien plus longtemps qu'elle ne le pensait. Mais jamais elle ne s'avouerait que la couleur de son tatouage était étrangement de la même couleur que ses cheveux...

Rouvrant les yeux et inspirant fortement pour essayer d'évacuer sa mauvaise humeur, elle s'avança vers leur table avec un grand sourire. Elle ne put s'empêcher de rire lorsqu'elle vit l'immense pile d'assiettes vides sur la table. Natsu et Grey avait sûrement entamé un concours de nourriture... Elle s'assit à côté de son amour à sens unique, essayant de feindre le fait qu'elle avait toujours été là. Bien sûr, ce fut peine perdue. Natsu avala prestement sa bouchée avant de demander :

 _« - Bah Luce tu étais où ? Ça a commencé depuis longtemps ! Tiens je t'ai gardé une assiette. »_

La concernée rosit sous l'attention avant de tendre la main pour attraper la nourriture. Ce faisant, Natsu enchaîna :

 _« - Tu étais encore en train d'écrire c'est ça ? »_

Interloquée par sa perspicacité, elle lui demanda comment il le savait avant qu'il ne lui désigne les légères traces d'encre sur ses doigts. Décidément, les chasseurs de dragons avaient vraiment des sens sur-humains... S'excusant de ne pas avoir su être à l'heure, la jeune femme commença à manger avec appétit, sa mauvaise humeur envolée dès qu'elle avait aperçu Natsu.

 **Ω**

L'alcool avait coulé à flots durant cette soirée, tout comme la nourriture. Mirajane et Luxus n'avaient rien laissé au hasard pour leurs fiançailles. Ils avaient su donner un avant-goût de leur mariage. Ils étaient sublimes dans leurs vêtements noirs rehaussés d'or. Ils rayonnaient au bras l'un de l'autre, visiblement plus que ravis de voir que leur guilde fêtait dignement leur annonce. Dignement ou avec appétit... Les quantités prévues étaient faramineuses et il y en avait pour tous les goûts.

C'est à cause de leur gourmandise et de leur soif sans fin que Lucy se retrouva à traîner un Natsu ivre à son appartement. Happy étant parti dormir depuis longtemps, elle avait la lourde tâche de le porter sur son dos. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il puisse être si lourd et sa belle robe se fana sous le poids de son coéquipier et le frottement des pavés. Se redressant d'un coup, il la fit presque chavirer et ils évitèrent la chute par les seuls réflexes de Lucy qui en cassa son talon. Décidément, cette journée ne lui avait attiré que des ennuis...

Ce ne fut qu'après maints efforts que la jeune femme réussit à déposer son fardeau sur son lit. Son appartement étant plus loin que leur maison dans la forêt, cela lui avait paru la meilleure idée. D'autant plus qu'il venait dormir presque chaque nuit avec elle... Elle ne put que lui pardonner devant son air si innocent et mignon lorsqu'il dormait. L'installant plus confortablement sous les couvertures, elle entreprit de prendre une douche avant de mettre sa robe de côté. Elle verrait plus tard si elle pouvait la sauver. L'eau chaude lui fit du bien, détendant ses muscles endoloris, ainsi que la texture réconfortante de son pyjama favori. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte, laissant une nuée de vapeur s'échappait par cette dernière, Natsu était réveillé. Ou peut-être n'avait-il jamais dormi ?

Il semblait dans les vapes, sûrement encore assommé par la quantité phénoménale d'alcool de feu qu'il avait ingurgité. Cependant, il avait quelque chose de bizarre. Dans son regard ? Ou sa posture peut-être ? Lucy n'aurait su le dire. Il sembla humer l'air avant de murmurer, d'une voix où on sentait poindre de l'angoisse :

 _« - Luce ? »_

La constellationniste s'avança quelque peu pour essayer de lui faire remarquer sa présence mais ce fut peine perdue. Les yeux fous, exorbités, il se mit à hurler son prénom comme si elle était partie pour toujours, qu'il ne la reverrait jamais. Et ça lui brisa le cœur de le voir déchiré de la sorte, à genoux sur son lit en hurlant sa terreur. La lumière de la lune le mettait en contre-jour et elle ne pouvait saisir l'importance de la douleur qui l'étreignait. Il prit son écharpe dans son poing serré, comme s'il ne pouvait plus respirer. Une part de lui était partie.

Se remettant de ses émotions, elle accourut aussitôt avant de le serrer contre elle et de lui murmurer des paroles réconfortantes. Il sembla s'apaiser quelque peu, humant son odeur. Se rassurant de par sa présence. Il avait les larmes aux yeux et l'étreignit à lui faire mal. Elle avait l'impression que ses côtes étaient compressées contre le torse de Natsu, qui avait enfoui son nez dans le cou de la belle, pour profiter pleinement de sa présence. D'un voix entrecoupée de sanglots, il lui avoua :

 _« - Tu es morte... Tant de fois sous mes yeux... »_

Lucy comprit aussitôt qu'il parlait de la fois où son moi du futur s'était éteint sous ses yeux. Cela l'avait traumatisée également. Il faut dire que tout le monde n'avait pas la chance -ou la malchance ?- de mourir devant ses propres yeux tous les jours. Et ça avait marqué Natsu qui s'était encore plus entraîné pour que jamais sa Luce ne meure. Jamais. Et régulièrement, elle avait été obligée de le calmer dans son sommeil car il était en proie à de nombreux cauchemars. Mais jamais elle ne lui avait avoué qu'alors elle le prenait dans ses bras, lui caressant doucement les cheveux, le berçant tendrement tandis qu'elle lui murmurait des mots tendres. Le lendemain, épuisée par sa courte nuit, elle se maquillait beaucoup plus que nécessaire, espérant tromper son monde, que personne ne remarquerait ses cernes et son teint terne. Lucy avait toujours été la reine pour cacher les choses.

Quelques minutes plus tard, lorsque les sanglots de la salamandre se turent, elle lui releva doucement la tête, essuyant ses larmes du pouce. Elle lui sourit chaleureusement avant de lui dire :

 _« - Je suis là. C'est moi Natsu. Et je suis bien en vie. »_

Il posa ses mains sur ses épaules, sûrement pour rajouter de la tangibilité à sa présence. Qu'il se rassure. Qu'elle était réellement là. A ses côtés. En chair et en os. Il fit glisser ses mains de ses épaules à ses bras, la faisant frissonner. Il n'y avait pourtant rien de bien grave. Ni différent de ce qu'ils faisant d'habitude. Elle s'endormait presque chaque nuit dans ses bras. Était-ce parce que c'était la nuit ? La grande fragilité de Natsu ? Ou encore la grande frustration que pouvait éprouver Lucy après tant de temps à rester une simple amie sans jamais franchir cette barrière ? Ses iris sombres n'avaient jamais été aussi proches, dans une situation aussi intime. Il semblait la happer et elle se sentait attirée par son regard. Sa proximité. Les étoiles qui se reflétaient dans ses yeux.

Prise d'une soudaine impulsion, elle saisit son visage entre ses mains et après un bref regard vers ses lèvres tentantes, les captura pour de bon. Son baiser avait un goût d'alcool de feu qui lui piqua la langue et lui enflamma les sens. Il lui rappelait avec amertume qu'elle aurait dû lui demander son avis, ne pas lui imposer son baiser. Encore moins lorsqu'il était ivre. Pourtant, elle ne put s'empêcher de poser une main douce mais ferme dans le creux de son cou pour les rapprocher davantage. Elle franchit la barrière d'émail et profita pleinement de la douceur de Natsu. L'amertume qu'elle avait sentie plus tôt était plus forte encore mais ne la raisonna pas. Sa sagesse et ses pensées semblaient avoir pris des vacances pour une durée indéterminée.

Elle rapprocha son corps pour être plus proche de lui. Si Natsu n'avait d'abord pas réagi, toujours pris dans les brumes de l'alcool, il avait ensuite maladroitement passé un bras autour de la taille de la fille des étoiles avant de gémir doucement son prénom.

 _« - Luce, qu'est-... »_

Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de réfléchir. De penser. De ne serait-ce que formuler en pensée une question et l'embrassa avec fougue. Avec toute la passion dont elle pouvait faire preuve. Elle refoula sa conscience et prit une décision dont elle ne saurait que plus tard si elle serait bonne ou mauvaise. Elle allongea doucement le dragon sous elle, explorant son corps de ses mains tandis qu'il gémissait de plaisir.

Cette nuit fut une nuit de plaisirs, de soupirs. De tendresse et d'amour. Était-il alors toujours en sens unique ? Lucy ne le savait pas et ne se posa pas de question. L'alcool enflamma également ses sens. Ce fut l'union des étoiles et d'un dragon. Le feu protecteur et la lumière rassurante. La douceur et la bestialité. Le plaisir brut et la sensualité. Le feu dévorant et la satiété. Et puis l'envie. L'envie. L'envie. L'envie. L'envie.

 _« - Et que s'est-il passé ensuite ? »_

Le récit de Lucy avait bouleversé Lévy. Elle comprenait la douleur d'un amour à sens unique pour l'avoir vécu plusieurs mois. Mais maintenant, elle vivait une idylle avec Gajeel et il l'avait même marqué. Il n'y avait que Lucy et Panther Lily qui étaient au courant. C'était quelque chose de trop intime pour être partagé par la guilde entière. Leur première nuit, alors qu'ils s'étreignaient, le dragon d'acier avait cédé à ses pulsions et l'avait mordu, la marquant à jamais comme sienne. Elle était alors devenue sa compagne pour toujours. Elle portait depuis la preuve indéfectible de leur amour au creux de l'épaule. C'était une pratique spécifique aux dragons et à leur descendance. Une tradition des temps anciens qui promettait amour et fidélité. Une sorte de mariage pour les dragons qui, une fois leur partenaire trouvé, n'en changeait plus jamais.

Lévy revint à la réalité lorsque Lucy ne put empêcher quelques larmes de se déverser sur ses joues avant de continuer son récit, de nouveau bouleversée d'avoir revécu la soirée de la veille :

 _« - Je me suis réveillée le lendemain et il dormait encore... J'ai paniqué. Je me suis rendue compte de ce que j'avais fait. J'ai essayé de relativiser. En attendant son réveil, j'ai tout rangé, ouvert la fenêtre pour... Je ne sais pas trop. Ne pas le brusquer avec toutes ces preuves je pense. J'avais pris une douche pour essayer de me calmer mais je n'arrêtais pas d'espérer. Qu'il ne m'en veuille pas. Que mes sentiments soient réciproques. Alors j'ai attendu. Et quand il s'est réveillé... »_

Lucy se redressa vivement quand les gémissements de Natsu retentirent à ses oreilles. Elle griffonnait des mots sans queue ni tête, essayant tant bien que mal de faire passer le temps. Il se tenait douloureusement la tête entre les mains. Attentionnée, la jeune femme lui avait déposé un cachet d'aspirine et un verre d'eau sur la table de chevet. Quand il eut bu tout le contenu du récipient, il se tourna vers la constellationniste, des questions plein les yeux. Détaillant vaguement l'endroit où il se trouvait, il demanda :

 _« - C'est toi qui m'a amené ici ? »_

Devant le regard d'incompréhension et le bouleversement dans lequel se trouvait la jeune femme, il jugea bon de s'expliquer un peu plus, une main frottant ses cheveux pour démontrer sa gêne :

 _« - Je me rappelle plus très bien de la soirée, j'ai dû boire trop d'alcool de feu... »_

Sa voix penaude brisa définitivement le cœur de Lucy. C'était forcément un signe du destin pour qu'il ne se rappelle de rien n'est-ce pas ? Une manière de la punir. Un instant tétanisée, elle réfléchit à toute vitesse. Il ne fallait absolument pas qu'il se souvienne. Qu'il se rappelle. Ou il s'éloignerait d'elle à jamais et elle pourrait dire adieu à son cœur déjà en miettes. Il n'y avait pas de preuves matérielles mais les dragons ayant des sens surdéveloppés, il pourrait très bien déceler sa propre odeur sur lui. Grâce à Lévy, Lucy connaissait de nombreuses choses plus ou moins intimes sur la vie des dragons. Son premier réflexe fut donc de prendre le plus discrètement possible son flacon de parfum et, faisant mine de se lever brusquement, le fit tomber au sol. Le liquide se répandit au sol, embaumant la pièce et agressant les sens du dragon. Ainsi, elle ne serait pas démasquée.

Elle s'empressa de ramasser les morceaux de verre et s'ouvrit accidentellement le doigt. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, pas tant dû au fait de la coupure que du trop-plein d'émotions. Les mains de son futur ex-amant l'aidèrent à ramasser avant d'essayer de la rassurer aussi bien qu'il le pouvait avec sa gueule de bois. Inspirant profondément, elle le regarda dans les yeux avant de dire :

 _« - Ce n'est rien, je suis juste un peu ouverte. Rien de grave... Non... Tu devrais rentrer chez toi, tu as laissé Happy seul trop longtemps, il va finir par s'inquiéter... »_

Un brusque pincement au cœur étreignit Natsu. Il sentait qu'il fallait qu'il reste, qu'il fasse quelque chose. Pourtant, l'éclat farouche dans les yeux de Lucy lui rappela ses douloureux réveils où elle le mettait à la porte à coup de poings et de pieds. Il partit donc vers la fenêtre avec la sensation que jamais cela n'avait été aussi dur de la quitter. Chassant ces pensées qu'il mit sur le compte de l'alcool, il rentra chez lui pour se débarrasser de tout ce parfum et dormir encore.

Lévy ne comprenait que trop bien la réaction de panique et l'état d'angoisse dans lequel se trouvait Lucy. Essayant au mieux de la réconforter, elle lui demanda doucement :

 _« - Et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire maintenant ? »_

La constellationniste eut un sourire triste. Elle avait peut-être eu un moment d'égarement, mais elle gardait les pieds sur terre et regardait la réalité bien en face. Désabusée, elle dit d'un ton résigné :

 _« - Ce que je vais faire ? Voyons Lévy... Faire comme si rien ne s'était passé bien sûr. Mais il fallait que j'en parle à quelqu'un... Je suis désolée de te demander ça mais... s'il te plaît, ne dis rien. Même pas à Gajeel... Je t'en prie. »_

La bleutée répondit aussitôt par l'affirmative. Jamais elle ne dévoilerait son secret. Lucy se leva pour partir, traînant des pieds avant de dire d'une voix chevrotante :

 _« - Tu sais... Le pire dans tout ça... C'est qu'il ne m'ait pas marquée. Ça veut dire que... quoiqu'il arrive... il ne m'est pas destiné. Je ne finirais jamais avec. C'est l'amour de ma vie. L'être le plus cher à mon cœur... mais cet amour sera à tout jamais à sens unique... »_

Elle n'attendit pas de réponse et partit. Elle avait le cœur lourd. Elle avait vécu la meilleure soirée de sa vie et elle s'apprêtait dorénavant à faire une croix dessus et à jouer la mascarade.

 **Ω**

Plusieurs semaines se passèrent sans que personne ne se rende compte de son malaise. Lucy prenait juste plus de temps à se maquiller le matin désormais. Elle cachait les dégâts comme elle pouvait. Verrouillant son cœur le plus fort possible. Toutefois, il lui arrivait de craquer et alors, elle fermait la fenêtre, ne pouvant supporter la proximité de Natsu contre elle. Le lendemain, ils faisaient alors tous deux comme si rien ne s'était passé quand bien même ils avaient le cœur meurtri par tous ces non-dits. Mais ils continuaient à faire semblant. A faire comme si tout allait bien.

Un jour comme les autres, ou du moins en apparence, Lucy était affalée au bar de la guilde, sirotant son jus de fruits tandis que Lisanna parlait avec sa grande sœur de son futur mariage. La blonde n'écoutait que distraitement, plongée dans ses pensées plus ou moins noires. Ce n'est que lorsque le nom de Natsu arriva dans la conversation que la constellationniste tendit l'oreille.

 _« - Dis Mira tu te rappelles de ce qu'on s'était promis avec Natsu ?_

 _\- Tu parles de votre pari quand vous étiez enfant ?_

 _\- Oui ! On s'était promis de se marier quand on serait plus grand. Tes fiançailles me l'ont rappelé. Je me demande ce qu'il en pense maintenant ? Je vais aller lui demander ! »_

Mirajane regarda sa sœur bondir vers son meilleur ami d'enfance avant de brusquement tourner la tête. Elle venait clairement d'entendre quelque chose se briser. Pourtant, aucun éclat de verre ne gisait par terre. Haussant les épaules, elle partit servir un client. La réponse à son questionnement se trouvait pourtant à quelques mètres d'elle.

La maîtresse des étoiles ne pouvait plus penser. Elle ne voyait que dans une espèce de brume et son corps lui semblait peser deux tonnes. Deux mains vinrent bientôt la relever et elle se laissa faire, insensible à son environnement. Elle ne pensa jamais avoir eu aussi mal de toute sa vie. Même la peur que lui avait inspirée Flare au tournoi des Grands Jeux Magiques n'était rien en comparaison de l'angoisse qu'elle éprouvait à ce qui se produisait entre Lisanna et Natsu à ce moment-là. Elle se sentit vaguement soulevée et quelques heures -ou était-ce des minutes ?- plus tard, elle sentit plus ou moins une surface molle contre son dos. Une odeur connue parvint à son odorat et elle s'autorisa alors à hurler.

A la guilde, Lévy ne put s'empêcher de soupirer et de s'inquiéter pour son amie. Pourtant, elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire pour elle. Elle avait assisté comme tout le monde à l'entrée spectaculaire de Léo, complètement affolé. Il avait visiblement forcé la porte pour venir aider sa maîtresse. Jamais alors il ne s'était permis d'interférer dans la vie sentimentale de Lucy mais la brisure de son cœur avait résonné jusqu'au plus profond du monde des esprits et il n'avait pas pu la laisser ainsi. Il avait crié son nom et elle n'avait eu qu'une réaction molle. Il l'avait alors transporté au-dehors de la guilde, sûrement chez elle.

Lucy ne pleurait pas. Même si elle le voulait, elle ne pourrait pas. Ses larmes avaient disparu en même temps que son cœur. Sa raison avait depuis longtemps sombré dans la folie, ne laissant qu'une seule phrase tourner en boucle dans l'esprit de la blonde :

 **Natsu et Lisanna vont se marier.**

Et à chaque fois que ces mots résonnaient un peu plus, elle sentait que le trou dans sa poitrine s'agrandissait, voulant la réduire au néant. Et même la voix et les caresses apaisantes de Léo ne changèrent rien. A peine atténuaient-elles les élancements de douleur qu'elle éprouvait. Si elle avait pu mourir à ce moment précis, elle aurait accepté cette délivrance avec le sourire. Mais il aurait été fou pour penser qu'un tel miracle se produise.

Quelques jours ou heures plus tard, elle eut une requête pour son esprit qu'il accepta aussitôt, désappointé de voir sa maîtresse dans cet état. Il prit un papier et un stylo avant de tracer quelques mots :

 _Je l'emmène dans le monde des esprits pour quelques jours. Ne vous inquiétez pas, elle va bien._

 _Léo._

Une journée dans le monde des esprits correspondant à trois mois dans le monde humain, Lucy ne voulait pas y aller, il lui faudrait des mois pour se reconstruire. Elle le savait. Léo, accédant à sa requête l'emmena donc dans un village, bien à l'écart de Magnolia, où elle passerait les trois mois correspondant à une journée dans le monde des esprits. Ainsi, personne ne viendrait la chercher.

Et c'est ainsi que Lucy disparut pendant plusieurs mois, sans aucune nouvelle.

 **Ω**

Elle allait mieux, elle ne pouvait pas le nier. Pourtant, durant ces trois mois, elle avait senti qu'on tirait sur son cœur, comme si on l'incitait à rentrer. A rejoindre quelqu'un. Dès qu'elle pensait à Natsu elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de poser une main derrière son oreille, sans qu'elle ne puisse donner une explication à ce geste.

Son retour fut fêté aussi dignement qu'on le pouvait à Fairy Tail. Elle justifia sa longue absence par une journée dans le monde des esprits où Léo l'avait emmené après son brusque accès de faiblesse et, ayant déjà vécu cette expérience, personne ne pensa à la contredire. Elle ne dit rien, même pas à Lévy. Elle ne pouvait lui demander constamment de garder ses secrets. Revoir Natsu avait été un choc mais il avait agi naturellement, peut-être avec plus d'enthousiasme que d'habitude, plus d'empressement aussi et Lucy en avait fait de même. Le tiraillement dans sa poitrine s'était tu.

Quelques jours plus tard, l'histoire était close. Si ce n'est que Lucy semblait plus sur les nerfs, plus réactive aussi. Son caractère était devenu alors plus volcanique, son tempérament, flamboyant. Elle avait rendez-vous à la guilde avec Lévy pour qu'elle lui annonce une nouvelle importante, toutefois, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être sur les nerfs. Il y avait quelque chose qui clochait, toutefois elle n'arrivait pas à mettre la main dessus et tendait ses nerfs déjà à vif.

Elle n'atteint toutefois pas la table où Lévy l'attendait que Evergreen, sûrement pour tuer le temps, l'alpaga :

 _« - Dis moi, Lucy tu n'aurais pas un peu grossi ces derniers temps ?_

 _\- Lâche-moi Evergreen. »_

La fée verte balaya la remarque d'un geste de la main avant de continuer son inspection de plus près. Sans animosité mais sans bienveillance non plus, elle enchaîna, posant sa main sur le bras de la blonde :

 _« - Non mais je te jure, faut faire attent..._

 _\- Je t'ai dit de me lâcher okay ?! »_

D'un geste violent du bras elle se dégagea tandis que des flammes recouvrait son membre, éloignant définitivement la fée fan de mode. Lucy était intelligente. Elle savait très bien ce que sa nouvelle maîtrise du feu signifiait. Une panique immense s'abattit sur elle en même temps que ses genoux flanchaient. Toutefois, elle n'atteignit jamais le sol, Léo la retenant fermement. La vue de son ami et confident lui fit reprendre quelque peu ses esprits et elle lui assura que ça allait. Réticent, il retourna dans son monde tandis qu'elle se dirigeait vers Lévy. Inquiète, elle murmura :

 _« - Lévy... Dis moi que ce n'est pas ce que je pense... »_

La bleutée ne put que confirmer d'un hochement de tête, affolant un peu plus la constellationniste. La clé d'or du lion se mit à briller plus fort et elle s'affala sur une chaise avant de le rassurer :

 _« - Ça va Léo, ne t'inquiète pas. Reste où tu es s'il-te-plaît, ça ne ferait que les affoler plus encore. »_

En effet, de nombreux visages s'étaient tournés vers Lucy. Depuis quand maîtrisait-elle le feu ? Et pourquoi avait-elle l'air si désemparée ? Toutefois, la blonde ne voulut pas leur retourner leur regard. Elle ne voulait pas croiser celui de Natsu. Qu'allait-il penser ? Allait-il comprendre ? Savait-il seulement que lorsqu'une femme portait l'enfant d'un dragon ou d'un de ses descendants, et que ce dernier était doté de pouvoirs magiques, elle pouvait alors utiliser cette magie le temps qu'elle l'abritait. C'était une protection nécessaire contre tous ceux qui essayaient de voler les enfants de dragons.

 _« - Je vais devoir lui dire. Je n'ai plus le choix. Eh... Par Mavis, Lévy il va me détester... Je lui ai fait un enfant... Un enfant alors qu'il… que nous... ne sommes pas destinés à être ensemble... Lévy... »_

La douleur que put lire Lévy dans les yeux de son amie lui coupa le souffle. Voyant qu'elle ne surmontait pas le choc, la bleutée prit les choses en main :

 _« - Lucy ! Regarde moi maintenant. Tu vas inspirer un grand coup et te rendre un peu plus présentable. Tu vas te lever de cette chaise et arrêter de te morfondre sur ce qu'il va dire ou ne pas dire et tu vas tout lui raconter. Tu ne pourras pas connaître sa réaction avant de lui en avoir parler et de toute façon maintenant tu es au pied du mur. Je suis là pour te soutenir quoiqu'il se passe d'accord ? Alors tu vas courageusement lui dire tout ce qu'il s'est passé et advienne que pourra. Plus tu retarderas le moment, pire ce sera ! Tu comprends ? »_

Lucy eut un hochement de tête, remise légèrement d'aplomb par l'autorité qui se dégageait des paroles de son amie. Elle s'apprêta à se lever avant que Lévy ne la retienne un ultime instant :

 _« - Mais avant, je vais t'avouer ce pour quoi je t'ai demandé de venir. Il a dit non, Lucy. Il lui a dit non. »_

Pas besoin de plus de mots pour que la blonde ne comprenne. Légèrement euphorique par la nouvelle, elle alla directement voir Natsu avant de lui demander de l'accompagne dehors. Et sur le même parc dans lequel elle avait tout avoué à Lévy, elle lui raconta tout. Assis sur le banc, il l'écouta patiemment, avec tout le sérieux qu'il réservait aux moments les plus importants. Natsu n'était pas idiot, loin de là. Il profitait seulement pleinement de la vie, faisant fi des conventions. Il entendit chaque mot que Lucy voulait bien lui avouer.

Et elle lui avoua tout. Elle lui avoua sa haine pour toutes les femmes auxquelles il montrait un peu plus que de l'amitié. Elle lui avoua leur nuit d'amour dont il n'avait que de vagues souvenirs, des images s'imposant petit à petit dans son esprit à mesure de son récit. Elle lui avoua ne pas avoir passé une journée dans le monde des esprits mais trois mois dans le monde humain pour se remettre de ses fiançailles. Elle lui avoua que jamais elle ne se serait remise s'il avait accepté sa demande. Elle lui avoua sa douleur de ne pas être sa promise éternelle. Elle lui avoua son dégoût d'elle-même. Elle lui avoua son envie de mourir ce jour-là. Elle lui avoua combien Léo l'avait aidé et la façon dont il avait pris soin de ce qui restait alors d'elle. Elle lui avoua que c'était grâce à lui qu'elle se sortait de toutes les situations inimaginables.

Mais par-dessus-tout, elle lui avoua son amour. Elle lui avoua le tiraillement qu'elle éprouvait lorsqu'il n'était pas là. Elle lui avoua son impatience quand il partait en mission sans elle. Elle lui avoua son impuissance lorsqu'elle ne pouvait que pleurer tandis qu'il la sauvait. Elle lui avoua combien elle appréciait son sourire, surtout quand il lui était destiné. Elle lui avoua combien elle aimait s'endormir dans ses bras. Elle lui avoua ces cauchemars dont il était la proie. Elle lui avoua les lui avoir cachés. Elle lui avoua ne pas savoir si elle pouvait survivre s'il décidait de partir. Elle lui avoua sa passion ardente qu'elle éprouvait, chaque jour un peu plus forte. Elle lui avoua l'aimer du plus profond de son être. Elle lui avoua qu'elle lui donnerait volontiers sa vie s'il en avait besoin. Elle lui avoua porter le fruit de leur union. Elle lui avoua l'aimer à en mourir.

Natsu l'écouta jusqu'au bout, sans jamais l'interrompre. Et quand elle eut fini ce fut à son tour de lui dire. Lui dire qu'il était désolé. Désolé de ne pas s'être souvenu. Désolé de l'avoir laissée seule quand elle en avait besoin. Désolé d'avoir autant bu. Désolé de ne pas lui en avoir parlé plus tôt. Désolé pour tout. Il lui dit qu'il l'aimait. Il l'aimait depuis toujours. Il l'aimait ardemment. Il l'aimait passionnément. Il l'aimait comme jamais il n'avait aimé personne. Il l'aimait à vouloir profiter d'elle à chaque instant. Il l'aimait à venir dans son lit chaque nuit, pour profiter d'elle au mieux. Il l'aimait à en l'avoir marqué d'une flamme derrière l'oreille. Il l'aimait tellement qu'il avait cru devenir fou pendant ces mois d'absence. Il l'aimait au point que son dragon semblait rugir de joie à l'intérieur de lui. Il l'aimait à tout lui pardonner. Il l'aimait à chaque minute de sa vie. Il l'aimait à vouloir l'épouser, là tout de suite, maintenant. Il l'aimait à vouloir le hurler au monde. Il l'aimait au point que plus aucun homme ne devait l'approcher. Il l'aimait à en mourir.

Essuyant ses larmes du pouce comme elle avait pu le faire pour lui des mois plus tôt, il se pencha pour l'embrasser et leur baiser eut un goût de larmes, de victoire, de passion, d'amertume et d'euphorie.

 _« - Je t'aime Luce. Je n'avais pas remarqué à quel point tu pouvais souffrir. Je regrette de ne pas avoir su faire mieux que de cacher mon amour pour toi derrière de l'immaturité. J'espérais égoïstement que mes actes parleraient pour moi. Alors je te pardonne, Luce. Et j'espère que tu me pardonneras de m'être épris d'une étoile que je croyais alors filante..._

 _\- Oh Natsu... »_

Ils allèrent dans l'appartement de la blonde où Natsu s'appliqua à se rappeler leur première nuit dont il n'avait que peu de souvenirs. Le chasseur de dragon était collé à sa Luce qu'il avait alors décidé de ne plus jamais lâcher. Ce ne fut qu'après être sûr de tout s'être remémoré qu'il demanda :

 _« - Et... tu veux faire quoi pour le bébé ? »_

Lucy soupira. Elle n'y avait pas pensé mais était touchée par la sollicitude de son amant. Ils échangèrent longuement sur le sujet avant de prendre une décision. Elle n'était pas facile, quel que soit leur choix. Et en définitive, ce qui importait c'était que bien que la rencontre entre une étoile et un dragon n'était pas des plus aisée, elle allait durer le restant de leurs vies.


End file.
